Crunchyroll Academy
by Juliet-Everdeen
Summary: A crossover of some of my personal favorite anime's. Crunchyroll academy is one of the most prostigous schools in all of Manga; Ranking number one to the top high schools it creates the perfect protags one will ever meet. However student class of 1798 makes a considerable impression on the school forever. This is purely fiction this never happened in any of the anime's mentioned.
1. Welcome to Crunchyroll Academy

The bell tolled five times alarming the flock of white doves sending them flying across the campus. The new student group stood in awe as they stared at the massive campus that is Crunchyroll Academy. Being a prestige school these students needed the highest GPA scores on their middle school SPE (Student Placement Exam). But even then the class director would have needed to accept them into the program.

Each class was ranked differently based on job difficulty outside of high school.

Ranking highest was The Exorcist class, then the Recon Class, Class SSS, Fairy Tail Class, Weapon and Meister, the Aincrad class, the Reaper class, The Free Class, and Class of the United Nations.

Each was different and yet the same; they were all part of the most prestigious school in the country. Each shipped out thousands of students per year to the different contents of Manga to fulfil their training and assist humanity.

And today the Student class 1798 will join the ranks of the students lucky enough to be accepted to such an academy.

* * *

**I do not own any of the anime's mentioned in this fanfic. The story idea howver is mine. ****Warning I ship a lot and most of my ships will be in this fanfic. Each chapter will be the main character of the class I decide to focus on so be prepared for a constant character swap. Hope you enjoy! :D **


	2. Chapter One: Exorcist class

Cars from all classes lined up against the academy steps; parents were hugging, kissing, and saying goodbyes to their children as they dropped them off. Many suitcases, backpacks, and duffle bags were scattered on the sidewalk and steps as the new student class waved goodbye to their families. Rin Okumura leaned against his car uninterested while his twin brother Yukio struggled to unload his suitcase and juggle his vintage camera strapped around his chest like a purse.

_Jesus this is sad. _Rin thought bitterly as Yukio almost fell over yanking out his suitcase. He wondered how his klutz brother managed to get a high enough score to be accepted into the Exorcist class. _He's smart but obviously not exorcist type. _ Rin thought watching his brother maneuver his way off the grass without breaking his camera.

"Well what do you think Rin?" his father Shiro asked clapping him on the back. "This is the best school so you better not screw it up." He teased.

"Yea whatever old man," Rin grumbled. He examined the front lawn more closely. Even though none of them had been assigned their uniforms he could already tell who was in what class.

Shiro smiled "You boys got everything?" he made sure they had everything they packed and then hugged them "Be good Rin." He warned "Yukio watch your brother. And both of you have fun and make me proud."

All the new students lined up in front of the main building with their things. Rin and Yukio stood near the back trying to listen to the academy headmaster drone on about school regulations and everything else that was in the student charter. Rin blocked him out and focused on trying to piece out the hot girls worth going after.

Yukio elbowed him "Pay attention Rin, this is the best school in the world and you were one of the highest in the testing so don't waste it by not paying attention." Yukio warned.

Rin replied in rolling his eyes.

The main quad was a beautifully taken care of garden with a polished cobblestone courtyard. In the center was the school symbol artistically painted in sunset orange. The academy headmaster stood on the symbol with her polished knee high leather boots. Her coke bottle glasses gleamed in the early morning sunlight that shone through the open roof courtyard "Students, this is the heart of the academy. In the student code of conduct it states in article fourteen section one 'any student found defacing this site shall be severely punished.' So I can assure you we're not kidding when it says this." Her glasses gleamed over so you couldn't see her eyes "Punishment can go as far as expulsion based on the severity of the vandalism."

All the students gasped. Most broke out in hushed whispers while the rest just stared with the jaws wide open. She made a cruel smile "Now follow me and I'll take you on a tour of the campus." She turned on her heels and walked in a perfectly harmonized cat-like strut; her fire red hair waving behind her like a glossy flag. She led the group into building one. The building was made of perfectly polished marble with a stain glass ceiling. Inside was a large main office with mahogany desks and perfect stacks of papers. She stopped in front of the secretary's desk "Here is where my office is and the guidance counselors. It's also here where you will come to order new uniforms if needed and schedule calls with parents between the parents picnic that happens every month." She clasped her hands together behind her back.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll take you through the class buildings." She leads us back into the main courtyard and through a glass tunnel like hallway through the nearest set of classrooms. "As you can see each classroom has its own building to allow there to be nothing to hold your training back." Everyone cranes their necks to see inside the buildings "as of now we are passing buildings five and four which is our Weapon and Meister class and the Recon class."

Rin noticed the group diverged to the two large windows that look into the buildings. "Our Weapon and Meister class is world renowned as is our Recon class. In the Weapon and Meister class students will learn to use their weapon shape shifting and soul perception to keishins that threaten to consume human souls." Rin could see students inside using all sorts of weapons for combat in one on one training. "And our Recon class is competing with the Exorcist class as the best program here. The Recon class helps students learn to fight the titans that plague the north continent and block in the three walled country of the north. Using a skill perfected only for titan slaying known as 3-D maneuver gear they can glide across the air and kill the titans which range from about 3 to 15 meters. However this program as of our higher up programs is not for the faint of heart." She cautions.

Everyone is pointing and awing at the different skills used for the Recon class. Yukio snaps a picture of both buildings "Isn't this great Rin, I've studied the northern continent for my end of course project and it is fascinating how they created the 3-D maneuver gear."

"Yea fascinating," Rin said sarcastically.

As the tour continues Rin begins to lose his patience and interest up until they reach building nine. The academy headmaster smiled wide as she led them through the nine and eight building hallway "and this is the crown jewel of Crunchyroll academy, The Exorcist class. Extraordinary men and women of all ages powers come together to fight the demons that cross over into this world. Due to the always looming danger it is the highest needed GPA scored class next to the Recon class; this is why only small class sizes graduate per year."

Rin and Yukio run to the building nine glasses and pear inside to see the Exwire's and other exorcists in training practice with magic circles and the training demons. Rin couldn't wait to start.


	3. Chapter two: Recon class

Eren Jaeger couldn't help but block out everything since the one class he was interested in, the class he was joining, was the first building to be shown. Academy headmaster Autumn Thorne led them through the final building hallway that led to the extensive student dormitory which was just as lavish as the main office and student cafeteria "Now if you go into the housing department in the front of the dormitory you will all be assigned your room where your uniforms, class schedules, and your roommate will be waiting for you." She chuckled lightly "Your roommates have been assigned to classes. You might not get someone from the same class but they will be as close to it as we can get."

She smiled "Curfew is at nine; student rec hall closes at eight-thirty. There are four smaller sub-buildings within the dorm building for each class. You are not allowed to enter the upper classmen buildings or the sub section of your building that is reserved for the opposite sex. If you are caught out of area punishment will be given immediately as stated in your student charter." Eren rolled his eyes all throughout the tour she had been hinting at the student charter.

He understood the fact it was a prestigious school but the constant warnings and threats were getting old and tiresome. She folded her hands behind her back and stood straighter "Classes start at eight-thirty in the morning no tardiness on your first day. Breakfast is at seven to the warning bell at eight o'clock. If you have any questions ask the dorm administrator or ask me if you catch me around campus. I will be evaluating all of your classes this week so be on your best behavior. The school week goes from Monday to Saturday with Sunday's off as stated in the charter." She smiled "I hope all of you sleep well and I'm proud to welcome you officially to Crunchyroll academy."

The mass of students separated to let her pass on her way back to the main office her heels clicking harmoniously. Eren watched silently before looking to the dorm; despite his mother's objections he was able to pass the SPE with a high enough score to get accepted into the Recon class. He couldn't wait to begin and train to be a soldier to help the north in the fight against the titans.

"Sub building one, floor five, sub section two." The dorm administrator said with a false smile as she handed him the housing form "Your roommate is in the Recon class as well, I think you two will get along fine."

_Great _Eren thought bitterly. He's never been very good at making friends and being an only child it makes the friend making process even more difficult. Somehow he knew he would hate his roommate. When he opened the door to his dorm he found himself staring at a small shoe box like room with a tiny bathroom, a bunk bed, desk, the floor covered by a square rug, and two drawers. Sitting at the desk was a small boy with blonde hair his face deep in a book. He looked up showing Eren his crystal blue eyes "Oh you must be my roommate Eren," he sat up but clumsily tripped over the rug.

He rubbed his head awkwardly, embarrassment shading his cheeks "My name's Armin Arlet,"

"Eren Jaeger." He replied as Armin pulled himself off the ground, clutching his book in his arms "are you okay?" Eren asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine," he said rubbing his head with his free hand "I'm okay, I'm used to pain since I get beat up a lot back home."

Eren pursed his lips together in a thin line as Armin rubbed his head some more and set his books down on the desk "so I wanted to wait 'till you got here before I unpack so we can coordinate our room."

"I'll take top bunk." Eren said throwing his stuff on top.

Armin smiled "I wanted bottom anyway since I'm kind of a klutz,"

_No shit, _Eren thought dryly _seriously he's a total klutz how did this kid get into the Recon class. Why did he want to go in to begin with? _

"So why did you want to join the Recon class, Eren?" Armin asks as he begins to unpack his stuff.

Eren froze, other than wanting to see the world beyond his small little town he just wanted to help obliterate something that never should have existed to begin with. "I just want to help people and see the world you know." He said trying not blush from embarrassment. "What about you?"

"Oh I want to help improve the cannons and HE shells so they can do more damage to the titans and help assist those to attack them directly. I've been studying about the current cannons and I've found a way to improve them." Armin says, his eyes lighting up with wondrous joy.

_He's smart I'll give him that. _Eren thought "Anyway aren't you nervous, you're training to be a soldier not improve cannons."

"Well soldiers are more than just pawns that one can throw away. They're not items; they can have ideas and they can think of how to help besides sacrificing their lives and the lives of their comrades. Besides I need to know combat, books can only take you so far." He says.

_Maybe rooming with this kid might not be so bad. Hey he might even end up being my friend. _


	4. Chapter three: Class SSS

Yuri couldn't believe her horrible luck.

She, Yuri Nakamura, was forced to room with the class valedictorian and class president who also was in Class SSS. She was also a total control freak; the only Yuri got in the room she wanted was the top bunk and that's only because Yuri got a chance to call first before her roommate did. Yuri wanted nothing to do with this girl; she already went through so much trouble as to not learn her name. Instead Yuri just stuck her with the nickname Angel

She couldn't stand being there any longer so she just uprooted herself from her bunk (which was covered in her clothes she purposely messily unpacked and her suitcase and backpack) "I'm going to check out the student rec room" she said dryly not that Angel cared whether she was there or not.

"This place is huge," she said admiring the renaissance like paintings decorating the walls, marble statues, Greek style pillars, and crystal chandeliers illuminating the ivory floors and ceiling. "No wonder you need smarts to get accepted to this rich ass school." She did have the highest scores in her city and yet she chose to go to Class SSS instead of applying for the exorcist class. Even Yuri didn't know why she applied for Class SSS, maybe it's because so for her life has been so unfair. She guessed it was because she wanted to help others or maybe to get her revenge against god for the cruelty and unfairness of her own life.

The Rec room was a large room filled with all kinds of students from different years' and classes. The room had three pool tables, retro coin operated video games, three flat screens two were hooked up to a PlayStation and an X-box while the other was being used to watch regular TV, a snack bar, air hockey tables, card tables, and anything else that can be used for student entertainment. Yuri weaved her way in and out of the students to make her way to the set of plush couches.

Sitting in the couches were two girls; one was tuning an old beat up acoustic guitar while the other sat on the floor beside the other girl lightly strumming on an electric guitar. Yuri recognized them from orientation this morning. "Hey," she said lightly. _Maybe I can try to make one friend that isn't Hinata. _

The acoustic guitar girl had chin length pink-red hair and dark red eyes. "Hey," she studied Yuri over a couple times "wait aren't you the runner up for valedictorian for Class SSS?"

Yuri gritted her teeth "yea," she snarled thinking about Angel pissed her off so much.

The electric guitar girl laughed "Yea I was in school with her, she pissed off the second runner up at our old junior high too."

"Anyway I'm Iwasawa," the pink haired girl said and then motioned to the other girl "and that's Hisako."

Hisako had chestnut brown hair kept up in an untidy ponytail and dark grey eyes. She waved with a peace sign "sup."

"I'm Yuri."

Iwasawa smiled "so what class are you in?"

"Class SSS," Yuri replied "and you guys?"

Hisako leaned her guitar against her leg "same for both of us, we chose SSS to be part of the diversion unit."

"Yea we've had some rough lives and it would stand that we'd like to help for those who have had it rough as well." Iwasawa says before tweaking her acoustic guitar. "anyway so that girl who's valedictorian I get you're pissed about losing to her but something is telling me it's more than that."

Yuri sighed "she's also my roommate."

Both girls laughed "man that sucks major ass." Hisako teased "but hey life's a bitch, if it was easy then we wouldn't be signing up for Class SSS to help Afterlife."

Yuri managed a smile, _Hisako is right… I think. _"Mind if I hang with you guys?" Yuri asked.

Iwasawa pulled up her guitar so the neck was barely scraping her cheek "no mind against me, Yurippie."

"Please don't call me that." Yuri says shutting her eyes "everyone calls me that."

"I'm just teasing," Iwasawa replied tossing Yuri a soda can "here, pop a tab and chill with us."

Yuri sat beside Iwasawa and opened the soda _maybe this might not be so bad. _


	5. Chapter four: Fairy Tail class

Lucy's day couldn't have gotten any worse. First she loses her car keys, then she misses orientation, and now she's given a next to psycho roommate. Despite that Lucy also had to worry about her possessive and ignoring father who just lives to ruin her life. She literally had to run away so she can enroll for the Fairy Tail class. It was her dream to become a wizard and go off to live in the country of Fiore and join a guild.

Her roommate Erza however made the choice a bit unbearable. Her brash and abrasive attitude and personality was going to make the next four years next to impossible for Lucy. She barely knew anything about being a celestial wizard let alone how to be a good roommate to the famous Erza Scarlet otherwise known as Titania and the dancing demon.

Erza was also Fairy Tail's valedictorian, competing with two others from different classes for the title of class president. And then there's Lucy who scraped into Fairy Tail class by a mere GPA point.

Lucy sat on the bottom bunk otherwise known as her bunk while Erza took over making sure everything was perfect. She had no say in the decoration of the room except the small square of the wall next to her head and her own dresser. In that small square Lucy had tapped up the pictures of home (pictures of her mom and the servants)

She sat on her bed hugging her legs against her chest while Erza bustled around making sure everything was perfect. Lucy couldn't help but replay the argument she had with her dad about her applying for the Fairy Tail class.

"_No daughter of mine will be risking her life for a meaningless cause such as training to be a wizard." He snapped waving his hand dismissively. _

"_Since when have you actually cared what happens to me?" she shouted back angrily throwing her bags to the ground. _

"_Because you are my daughter and the only possible member of this family that can keep the family line going." _

"_Figures that's all you care about." Lucy answered icily. "Look dad I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it. I've already been accepted into the Fairy Tail class like you'd care." _

Lucy sighed, it was hard enough to leave mom she didn't need a repeat of the incident. Sitting cross-legged on her bunk she began to write on the coffee stained personalized stationary she got for her birthday. She promised she would write to her mother every day no matter what and she intended to keep that promise.

_Day one out of four years. _


	6. Chapter five: Weapon and Meister

Somehow Maka was dragged along to the rec hall by her somewhat interesting roommate, Asuna, the Aincrad class valedictorian. Turns out Maka ended up being the only student from class 1798 with a roommate from another class. _Just great. _

Asuna tugged on Maka's arm pulling her into the student rec room "oh come on Maka it'll be fine."

"I doubt it," Maka muttered past her book.

"Okay first off." Asuna snatched the book out of Maka's grasp "No more reading until dinner and two loosen up and try to make some friends."

Maka pouted "I think this idea is stupid."

She twirled a lock of her long sunrise orange hair "trust me it won't be stupid when you meet some hot ass guy from your class or something." Asuna said cheerfully before twirling around Maka and pushing her inside.

"What!" Maka exclaimed past reddening cheeks. "I'm not here to meet guys I'm here to be a meister like my mom!"

Asuna sighed "and then what? Come on life isn't all about books and stuff."

"That's what Tsubaki says," she muttered under her breath.

"Well you're friend Tsubaki is a smart girl," Asuna says pushing Maka into the student rec room.

Maka could see all kinds of students lounging all across the rec room, upper classmen and kids Maka saw from orientation. Lounging on a set of couches was a group of girls (and one guy) centered around two girls with guitars and a third who was clapping along. There was two guys deeply focused in their game of Black OPS Ghost at the PlayStation while a group of guys were cheering them on from the couches.

"Hey Asuna!" a girl with light brown hair waved to Asuna, sitting with her was a girl with bright sandy hair pulled in two pigtails to each sides.

Asuna beamed "hey Maka come on let me introduce you to my friends." She yanked at Maka's arm. The two girls smiled "Maka I'd like you to meet Silica and Liz, girls meet my roommate Maka. She's runner up for the Weapon and Meister valedictorian." Asuna said carefully knowing Maka was very touchy on the subject.

Silica smiled lightly "hi,"

Liz smiled as well "Sup, I'm guessing you're touchy on the runner up thing. Don't worry Asuna was pretty pissed when she found out she got second place too but fortunately the real valedictorian said he didn't want it so she got it."

Asuna glared at her. "Shut up." She said behind gritted teeth.

Maka's mind trailed off as Asuna started yelling at Liz while silica stood idly by trying not to get caught in the crossfire. She looked around the room for Tsubaki, who was also in the Weapon and Meister class as a weapon. Through the crowd she saw many people she recognized who were going to be in her class.

However she saw one boy that stood out. He was sitting with a blue haired boy (his hair was in tall spikes) who was talking rather loudly and obnoxiously. He had snow white hair with burning red eyes.

He looked out of place (at least to Maka) wearing a yellow and black varsity jacket with a orange soul like stitch on the front and shoes to match. Maka felt her face get a bit warm but she swallowed it. That is until he caught her staring. She completely ducked her head back to Asuna and the others trying to act cool about it but there was no point, he saw her. The damage was done.

Maka tried to peak at him and from the corner of her eyes he could see him staring at her now. She bushed and turned back to Asuna who was finished with her fit. _Maybe Asuna was right… maybe…_


	7. Chapter six: Aincrad

"Isn't this school great, Kazuto?" Leafa asked before taking a slurp of a stray udon noodle.

Kirito sighed "That's not my name remember."

She blushed "Oh right sorry I forgot once we join the class our real life names don't exist anymore." Leafa sighed "but I still am your sister so I have that privilege, Kirito"

"I don't know why you decided to join the Aincrad class, Leafa." He answered coldly before taking a bite out of his shrimp tempura.

"Because I want to, stupid." She answered "If we're going to ask questions then I have one: Why didn't you keep your position of valedictorian?"

Kirito looked away "because I really don't care about being valedictorian. It's just a mindless title. Whoever got the position can have it, I don't care either way."

Leafa sighed "you're hopeless, Kazuto." He shot her a cold look. Leafa flinched "sorry Kazuto." She said sheepishly. Once again he shot her another look making her look down at her food "I'm just going to stop talking."

"That would be best, Leafa." Kirito replied flatly.

Like everything else in this school the cafeteria (or student dining area) was highly exquisite and over the top fancy. A huge crystal chandelier with sparkling emeralds and a solid gold frame hung over their heads illuminating the polished marble floors and walls. On the ceiling was a beautiful mural of the ancient Grecian goddess Demeter with beautiful golden hair and a long flowing honey colored dress that trailed behind her leaving a trail of harvest and the god Dionysus meeting her in the middle of the mural being followed by long snaking violet grape vines.

All the tables were polished and shined marble topped with silver arched frames and matching chairs. The room was huge not counting the gourmet restaurant style kitchen, many tables, and full on salad and dessert bar.

Leafa smiled at Kirito "can you believe it; we've actually been accepted into the Aincrad class? I didn't think I would be good enough to get a high enough SPE."

Kirito took a short breath "yea I can hardly keep my joy," he said sarcastically.

"I really wish you'd sound enthusiastic." Leafa scolded. She sighed when she realized Kirito stopped paying attention a long time ago. "Anyway how's your roommate? I got this really nice girl named Sachi; she's even in the Aincrad class like us."

"Eh I can't complain about mine," Kirito said uninterested. It was true; his roommate was also in the Aincrad class. I newb named Klein. They became quick friends so at least Kirito was listening to his mom when he said he would try to make some friends beside Agil (who went to Crunchyroll two years ago) and his sister Leafa.

"Look it's the principal." He said nodding in Autumn Thorne's direction. She clicked into the dining hall with her tall boots. Her standard teachers uniform; black suit with a mini-skirt instead of slacks, white knee high leather boots, and the academy symbol printed over her right breast pocket. She was pretty young, Kirito gave her that, she looked around twenty six maybe twenty seven. He heard all the upperclassmen talking about how smoking she was earlier. Even Klein was drooling over her. Disgusting.

She pushed up her glasses and put one hand on her hip "well I hope you've enjoyed your dinner because tomorrow you will start your classes. Upperclassmen make sure you help the newbies around and freshmen don't get lost." She said teasingly, winking in a toying manner.

Leafa smiled "she's so fucking pretty," she whispered. "I can't believe she's the principal."

"Yea can't believe it." Kirito said sarcastically.

She kicked him under the table "stop with the sarcasm." She hissed in his ear.

Principal Autumn smiled warmly at the students "freshmen all your teachers are very excited to meet you tomorrow. Your teachers are decided on your class; some will have one to two teachers while others can have up to seven so be prepared. Starting classroom lists will be posted outside your class building." She beamed "Uniforms are waiting for you in your rooms so have a great nights rest and look out for me as walk through the campus."

She then turned and left the room.

It took the dining area a while to return to its usual cacophony of talking considering the Principal carried dead silence with her like a purse. She was pretty but god damn scary.

Kirito sighed "Leafa don't you think this is a bit much? I mean this is a high school but it feels like those high class resorts we used to stay at for your kendo tournaments."

Leafa shrugged "it keeps up to its name as the number one academy in the world. So it certainly is imposing."

He sighed again "yea I guess so," Kirito couldn't wait until classes start tomorrow.

It was time he showed his class what he can do.

* * *

**okay so yay classes start next chapter! I love Bleach, Free, and Hetalia but they weren't going to be chapters because they're a bit well long in bleach standards and just ordinary for Free and Hetalia so I stuck to the anime's with a lot of action for main chapters but I included Bleach and the other two as filler classes. But so we're at the classes and each class has a plot sticking closely to the anime's plot lines. But they will align at sometime. Well here we go i am hoping to post the new chapter some time today or tomorrow so bear with me. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D **


	8. Chapter seven: Exorcist class

Rin awoke to the unpleasantness of Yukio whacking his head with a heavy text book for over thirty minutes. He rolled over and glared at Yukio; that was the only downside to having your brother as your roommate. He's fucking annoying as hell.

"What!" Rin shouted before snatching the book and throwing it at the door. The book hit the door with a hard thump and clattered to the floor.

Yukio stuttered, he was afraid of his brothers early morning moods "It's time to get up, or we'll be late for class."

"I get that but why the hell are you hitting me in the head with a god damn book you four eyed freak!" Rin snapped hastily.

"Because you wouldn't get up otherwise," Yukio replies flatly. He pushed up his glasses and threw Rin's uniform in his face "hurry up and get dressed, we already missed breakfast because of you."

Twenty minutes later they were walking through the halls weaving in and out of the crowded mass of students. Each of the uniforms were different, Rin saw some traditional uniforms like the SSS class and Exorcist uniforms while others were a bit different like the Aincrad and Recon uniforms.

The Exorcist building was covered in students trying to crane their necks and see the class lists. Yukio waved goodbye to Rin claiming he already knew his classroom. The classroom lists were a muddled mass of names typed on white printer paper.

"Okumura…" he said looking down the lists for his names. "Moriyama… Kamaki… Noriko… Renzo… ah Okumura; looks like I'm in room 1106." He squeezed his way out of the crowd. Rin took a deep breath and reached over his back to make sure the Kurikara was safe in its sleeve. He still couldn't believe the old man was making him carry around that old sword all the time. Once again his old man was as vague as Yukio.

The halls of the Exorcist class were so less classy than the rest of the school. Rin wondered if all the classrooms were like this. The floors were diamond shaped tiles that went in a straight pattern of light purple and dark purple. The walls were painted pea green with red and gold pillars that help the frame of each door. The doors were decorated stain glass with tall gold handles; the hallway was long and above each door was a gold plaque bearing the room number.

"Well this is it…" he looked up at the room number reading 1106. "I wonder what room Yukio is in."

He pulled open the door to see a shabby room with peeling green wallpaper. Three long rows of rotting desks, a mess of cabinets and stacks of boxes in the back of the room. There was a long wall sized chalkboard behind a big teacher's desk, the date written off to the side of the chalkboard.

"What a dump," he muttered. Lightly scattered in the desks were seven students in all, three boys cloistered at one desk, two girls sit by each other, one boy playing with a puppet, and another boy sitting in the back with a heavy blue hoodie hiding his face playing a video game.

It was not at all like the tour showed. Rin walked to an open seat and plopped down. They stared at him and watched him for a while before growing bored and returning to what they were doing. The door opened again and in walked a girl wearing a pink decorative kimono and tall wood sandals. She took one step and tripped falling to the ground in a clattered heap. She rubbed her pale blonde hair and tried to get up. Rin watched her carefully; she was really pretty… no beautiful was more like it.

Rin felt his heart race a little as she clumsily made her way to the empty seat next to him. She gave him a sweet smile "Hi I'm Sheimi." She said sweetly.

"Rin." He replied.

Sheimi beamed "nice to meet you Rin,"

Just then the door opened revealing Principal Autumn, the Exorcist class director Mephisto Pheles, and Yukio. Rin stared with his eyes and mouth wide opened, as Yukio walked to the teacher's desk setting down his bag and books. Principal Autumn smiled; she was incredibly smoking as expected. Rin couldn't believe Yukio somehow got in her good graces.

She put her fingers together in a delicate and sophisticated manner "class, as sad as it may be you nine are the only students that were accepted into the Exorcist class. This however is not irregular as we usually get a low amount of students who not only qualify but also go for the class due to its high standards. We have very high standards and the little students that qualify don't necessarily want to risk their lives in the high stake classes like the Exorcist class and the Recon class." She smiled "But I give you my admiration for being willing to take on such a high stake class."

Autumn beamed "I'm also here to introduce you to the class director Mephisto Pheles and your new teacher in the medical studies, Yukio Okumura." She motioned to Yukio proudly "he's your new teacher and the youngest exorcist so please give him your undivided attention." Principal Autumn turned and started walking out of the room "Well I have to go inspect the other classes, I'll see you later." Mephisto followed after her as she left the room.

Rin glared at Yukio and his brother new it. Rin wanted answers and he was going to get them whether Yukio liked it or not.

* * *

**So yay classes have officially started! Im trying my hardest to keep to the plot line of the anime as best I can while keeping the more AU feel. **

**Hope you enjoy :D**


	9. Chapter eight: Recon Class

Unlike his mother Armin was perfectly able to wake Eren in time for breakfast and still make it to class on time. Though Eren wanted to kill him he was grateful, since it took his mother a miracle to get him up in time for school. They walked the halls taking in everything about the academy, the high class decorations, upscale buildings, and very well kept gardens. Everything was perfect.

Eren however couldn't wait to start classes and learn to kill titans. The class lists were posted outside the building next to the door. All kinds of students were craning to look and see where they started. A girl with long black hair wearing a long red scarf pushed past him and the crowd, looked up her name and then parted through the crowd with no problem.

He couldn't help but stare at how easily she managed to get through and how nobody snapped at her for being rude. She walked right past him and swung inside, the door shutting behind her.

Armin gaped a little "wow, I hope I'm not in her training class."

"She's probably an upperclassmen I don't remember seeing her at orientation yesterday." Eren replied weaving in and out of the crowd to check his name. "Hey look we're in the same room Armin. Classroom 104," He said looking back at his roommate and now close friend.

"That's great so now I don't have to be afraid of being alone." Armin said lightly.

Eren pushed his way over to Armin and they walked inside the building together. Inside the ground was polished hard mahogany, the walls were perfectly painted with the history of the walled continent. There were chandeliers hanging leaving a dim light down the hall. Each door was frosted glass with a perfect silver frame and polished silver doorknobs. Above the door were silver plates reading the classroom number. Armin grabbed Eren's arm "this is ours." He pointed to room 104, which stood silently in front of them.

_This is it. _Eren thought as he turned the doorknob. Inside the room was silver gleaming wallpaper, same mahogany floorboards, five rows of large three people desks, one large chalkboard, a window that showed the training yard inside the building, and a desk for the teacher.

A few students were already sitting and talking to one another. Eren spotted the girl from before sitting by herself in the back of the room, her mouth dug in the ratty red scarf. He can hear Armin make a small fearful groan. She certainly was imposing that's for sure. "Shit it's her." He muttered to Armin.

Eren and Armin sat at a lone table in the front closest to the door and watched as more students filed in and took their seats. The door opened and the room went dead silent. It was the principal and who they guessed was their instructor, along with who Eren recognized as the Recon class director Erwin Smith.

A bunch of guys in the back started whispering about the principal. She sat on the teacher's desk folding one leg over the other "welcome I hope you guys are excited, I give you my full respect along with the students of the Exorcist class. You both are the most dangerous classes we have here so I wish you all the best of luck and I hope you all fight with the fires of humanity." She beamed "Now I'd like to introduce your starting instructor Keith Shadis." She motions to the instructor "and I'm positive most of you know your class director Erwin Smith." He nodded at her as she stood "well I have other classes waiting for me so carry on." She passes by the both of them and waves goodbye to our class. Erwin walks out with her closing the door behind them.

Some of the guys in the back crack a joke and break out into laughter. Eren rolls his eyes _and so it begins. _

Keith set down his books harshly "now listen you little pig shits, you guys have the mis-fortune of having me as your starting instructor." The room jumped as he scratched some names on the board "these are your instructors; I will start the day with teaching you pieces of shit basic information that you'll need to know. Afterwards your other instructors will come in and teach the rest. I warn you this isn't for the faint of heart so if you're going to piss yourself than you might as well drop out right now because your mommy's aren't here to do your dirty work. If you're not going to end up as titan vomit than I suggest keeping your piss out of your pants."

_Great people skills. _Eren thought dryly. The instructor dropped the chalk "now outside that window is the training yard where we practice using 3-d Maneuver gear and killing those sons of bitches. In here we'll practice things that won't fuck up the classroom. All of your tests will be taken with some equipment used by the Aincrad students that will recreate a situation you will face as soldiers against titans. Trust me when I say this the instructor that will be assisting that is not someone to be trifled with as am I." he warns.

He looks over the attendance board "Ackerman!" he shouts.

The girl with the red scarf raises her hand "sir," she says.

Keith puts down his board "class you have the privilege of being in the same class as the valedictorian. Congrats you are going to look like shit against her." He snaps.

She lowers her hand and returns to her silence. Eren watched her carefully; she was pretty that's for sure. It took him a few minutes to accept that she was the strongest in this year's class. She catches him looking and blushes before returning her steely gaze to the instructor.

_What's with her? _He thought as the instructor took role.

* * *

**So I finished this chapter earlier than expected so yay! Hope you enjoy and be expecting the next chapter tomorrow. :D **


End file.
